Slender Man
The Slender Man is a mythological creature that gained fame on the internet, appearing in countless memes, games and creepypasta stories. The appearance of Slender Man leads to many different emotions, the most common being fear. It is believed he abducts children. However, he has been known to attack any human no matter the age. Appearance Slender Man generally appears as a tall man in a black or grey suit, red or black tie, and white shirt, with no eyes, mouth, or clearly defined facial features. It has no hair, and generally has normal-looking bare hands. Slender Man typically is depicted in imagery and literature as between 6 and 15 feet tall, depending on the situation, and in video as around 6-7 feet tall. It is believed by some that Slender Man has a face which is covered by a thin membrane of skin. However, this has yet to be proven for obvious reasons. Abilities * Slender Walking - A common name given to Slender Man's ability to appear an disappear at will. It is unknown if this is proper teleportation or rather another universe that it uses to move around. * Camouflage - Slender Man is believed to take the form of a high ranking member of society to make humans believe he is, from a distance, human. It is unknown if this is true. Also, he has been mistaken as a tree from a distance. * Mind Control - Slender Man has the ability to control a person's mind to an unknown extent. So far he has been able to brainwash a victim (Stockholm Syndrome), partial control over a victim (Proxies) and full control (Puppeteering). Although there are no examples of puppeteering as of yet, internet ARGs and games have examples of the other two. For example, the cult in DarkHarvest00 were brainwashed, while the character Kate from Slender: The Arrival was turned into a proxy by Slender Man after it sent her insane. * Impersonation - Although not often shown, it is believed the Slender Man has the ability to mimic human speech and laughter. It has also been known to mimic a child's laugh, usually to lure another child in. * Tentacles - Slender Man has the abilitiy to sprout tentacle-like appendages from his back and shoulders. The tentacles are used for reaching, grabbing, overtaking obstacles and walking, similarly to a spider * Selective Visibility - The Slender Man has the ability to determine who can see him. It can be seen in pictures by anyone, but their will be some distortion in digital cameras. Animals can see Slender Man no matter where he is, hence the bags of animal corpses in early tales of the Slender Man. * Distortion - Any digital device near the Slender Man suffers from distortion. * Pyrokinesis - It is believed that Slender Man has control over fire, as in early stories, it'd usually set fire to any proof of its existence, either during or after it has stalked or killed a person. * Slender Sickness - Some people who come into contact with the Slender Man suffer from a strange illness. Symptoms include coughing, bleeding from the mouth, nose, or eyes, vomiting, disorientation, potential black outs, and potentially fevers. Thanks to the ARG EverymanHYBRID, it is now believed that Slender Sickness is caused by Sigma Radiation. Trivia * The Slender Man inspired the Ender Men from the popular indie game Minecraft. * There are a number of indie games based on the Slender Man, such as Slender: The Eight Pages and it's sequel, Slender: The Arrival, the Slenderman's Shadow series and Haunt. ** Haunt ''doesn't actually feature the Slender Man, but rather a similar monster known as Mark Slender. * The 2011 film ''Windigo ''and 2012 film ''The Tall Man both feature the Slender Man as an antagonist. Category:Villains Category:Ghosts Category:Demons Category:Intelligent Creatures Category:Humanoids Category:Psychic Creatures Category:Monsters in Literature Category:Video Game Monsters Category:Eldritch Abominations Category:Urban Legends Category:Cryptids